


【源声】Miles High

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Relationships: 源声
Kudos: 17





	【源声】Miles High

1  
金钟云越过崔始源的肩膀向外看了看，走道斜对面的朴正洙背对着他缩在毯子里，削瘦的肩膀随着呼吸起起伏伏，应该是睡熟了。他无意识地咬了下嘴唇上翻起来的死皮，这才松开抵在门上的手把崔始源放进卫生间里。  
他上一刻还在担心被朴正洙发现之后的絮絮叨叨，这一秒又开始为两个人之间那几公分弥补不了的身高差而烦躁。贴得越近他那点无用的自尊心便越猖狂，往后退了半步好躲开一米八几的阴影和呼在耳边的热气。可金属和塑料框起来的盒子就那么大一点，退了半步没能让他收回一点优势反而把自己关进更紧窄的角落。崔始源抱上来的时候他退无可退，只能任由两条胳膊把自己箍在胸口，那颗比自己大了两圈的聪明脑袋也不顾他心口不一的反抗贴在他的颈侧。他还是不甘心，嘴里念叨着“头沉死了快拿开”使劲儿把胳膊往外拽。崔始源在他肩窝里蹭了蹭真的松了胳膊，两只手搭在他的腰后来回轻抚，把飞机上的那点寒意都赶走。“在这里都不可以么？就一会儿。”崔始源的声音闷在他的肩膀上，把那块皮肤焐得滚烫。他抽出一只手放在崔始源脑后，插进短短的头发里轻轻扯了两下，叹着气说了句“你委屈什么啊……”

2  
明明是你先提出来的要避嫌要减少互动。金钟云把这句话藏在嘴里咬碎了吞掉。  
新的一年行程下来的时候他不是没考虑过这个问题，可真的开口又太难。躺在床上辗转反侧的时候崔始源从后面搂上来，额头抵着他凸起的颈骨跟他细细分析个中利弊，被当做睡衣的同款旧T恤衣角缠着衣角。他听完之后半天没说话，过了一会儿才翻了个身把崔始源揽进怀里一下一下给人顺毛。  
“那我搬回去住一阵？”崔始源的鼻息扑在他胸口，隔着衣服都把他的心烧得难受，“先不跟独特说了吧，他最近太忙了。”  
怀里的人点了点头又摇了摇头，不知道是在撒娇还是拒绝。等到他快睡着的时候才听见一句“那哥要想我啊。”  
他和崔始源先后搬出了公寓。两个人谁也没告诉，悄无声息地消失在这栋楼里，一如他们当时悄无声息地搬进来。也不算刻意隐瞒，只是这样事没有大到需要通知全体成员的地步，况且又不是真的分开。然而事后回想起来金钟云只恨自己不能预知未来，如果他能看到哪怕一点点事情发展的轨迹，他一定会选择在做决定之前跟朴正洙通报一声。

3  
“所有人都知道哥要跟我离婚了。”崔始源的手还搭在金钟云的腰上，压着他让他更靠近自己。  
金钟云揪着崔始源的后颈把两个人上半身拉出一点距离，仰头盯着他黑漆漆的瞳孔动了动嘴唇，像是拉开辩驳的架势，最后却就着抬头的姿势啃上他的下巴，咬着软软的肉黏黏糊糊地说了句“是我错了嘛，我应该和他们说清楚的。”崔始源低下头啄了啄他的唇，趁着他分神的功夫把他抱上盥洗台，学着他咬了一口白嫩的下巴留下两个浅红的印子。  
“哥为什么要道歉，又不是哥的错。”他贴着金钟云的嘴角低声问着，又把自己往金钟云双腿间挤了挤。  
这个姿势实在难受，洗手台上面的柜子顶着他让他直不起背，腰上半天也使不出来劲，只能软趴趴把半个身子都压进崔始源怀里。刚才还说着“不怪你不是你的错”的男人现在已经把手伸进他的衣服里，按住软绵绵的腰顺着脊背的弧度往裤子里塞了几根手指。  
金钟云被那几根在尾椎上打转的手指搅得心慌，捧着崔始源的脸认认真真地吻过去，吻得嘴唇湿漉漉红艳艳才分开，用盛着水的眼睛跟崔始源求饶。崔始源那点顽劣的属性全都给了他，享受了亲吻还要说“哥以为这样就够了么”，下一秒又换了委屈的面孔凑在他耳边说“我真的好想你。”  
金钟云闭上眼叹了口气，摸到崔始源鼓鼓囊囊那一团拉开拉链把手挤进去。他还靠在崔始源的肩上，耳边猛然加重的呼吸和压抑的低吟让他烧红了脖子。他张开手去揉，火热坚硬的一根全都塞在他手里，挤得他没什么动作的余地，只能用指尖摩擦敏感的沟再去戳一戳红亮的顶端。小幅度的动作更像是隔靴搔痒，可崔始源的那根东西又在他手里胀了几分。  
“你在想什么啊……”他虽然庆幸这样的变化可以让他速战速决，但是猜到崔始源脑子里的黄色废料又忍不住害羞，把滚烫的耳朵在崔始源的颈窝里埋得更深。  
他不知道的是崔始源什么都没想，光是镜子里艳红的耳朵和柔软得能盛下满月的后背弧度就快让他高潮。崔始源的手贴着他的背一点点往上爬，描画着他新月一样的脊骨，又顺着光滑的皮肤滑到尾椎。  
得寸进尺。崔始源紧绷的斜方肌被他咬了两口，衣服上都留下深色的牙印，背上作乱的手总算消停下来，安安静静地焐在腰臀交界的地方。  
这家伙是故意的。温暖干燥的掌心里现在盖着一层薄汗，贴在他的身上让他有一种自己也变得湿漉漉的错觉。他加快了手上的动作，摁住顶端的小孔来回揉搓，手指上湿黏的一片全是不属于他的体液。  
他和崔始源不一样，他不顽劣，但他血管里涌动的都是磨人的因子。他在崔始源紧闭双眼即将高潮的时候抽了两张抽纸，趴在耳边苦恼地抱怨着手太小了会把衣服弄脏，随即用纸巾包裹住顶端。柔软粗糙的纸面划过微张的小孔带来的电流噼里啪啦的沿着神经在崔始源的大脑里炸出火花，他空着脑子把金钟云手里的纸巾射得湿透。  
金钟云推开他从盥洗台上滑下来，把他那一根擦得干干净净又塞回裤子里，拉好拉链拍了拍像是在警告这个家伙安分一点。他也不管崔始源还没平复下来的呼吸和明显还没缓过来的神志，洗了手对着镜子整理被蹭的乱七八糟的头发。他和崔始源在镜子里目光交接，盯着混沌的双眼忽然冒出来一句：“独特问的话你去和他解释。”

4  
金钟云最怕朴正洙了。  
怕他突如其来的问候，怕他不着痕迹的关心，怕他那些敏感细腻的心思和纠结缠绕的思绪，怕给他本就塞得密密匝匝的生活再添什么额外的枝节。  
所以当他看见朴正洙在练习之后一反常态慢悠悠地收拾东西的时候，他下意识地抓了抓衣服下摆。  
“还不回去么？没事的话陪我去接空儿吧。”他那点想拖到朴正洙等不下去的小心思被看得一清二楚，难得没有行程的人比他更有耐心。  
“钟真还在外面等我，说晚上……”他看着朴正洙因为歪头而散下来的刘海和弯弯的眼睛忽然就卡壳了，“那我让他先回去。”  
朴正洙车开得很稳，和他本人一样。车子汇在缓慢前行的车流里平稳地向前蠕动，油门刹车都踩得恰到好处，晃得金钟云昏昏欲睡。他靠在车窗上，闭了一半的眼里模糊一片的全都是后面星星点点的车灯和混在黄昏里的朴正洙的侧影。他想朴正洙拿空儿当借口太犯规，让他没有拒绝的理由，可他又忘了这一次自己也是看着朴正洙笑的弯弯的眼睛才答应的。

上一次这双眼睛把自己骗到了车上还要往前算两年，说着什么有人送了新的咖啡豆想让他到家里来尝尝，结果在门口看见已经等了半天的崔始源。是真的被骗了，直到和崔始源坐在朴正洙家白得孤寂的客厅里金钟云才想明白这是家长要教训孩子老师要教导学生了。他瞒着全世界谈恋爱几个月就被朴正洙发现，现在淹没在恐怖的安静里，他甚至不敢偷偷握一握崔始源的手指缓解一下紧张。朴正洙不理他们两个，在厨房里把杯子磕得叮当响，连电热水壶的盖子都在瑟瑟发抖。他希望有人说点什么，朴正洙说点什么，总比这样压得他喘不过气来的沉默要好。可他不敢开口，只能等着朴正洙给他们下达最后的审判。  
朴正洙把泡好的咖啡放到茶几上的时候他抖了一下，清脆的碰撞就是宣告等待结束的钟声。他做好了一切准备，即使朴正洙厉声训斥他也会用最平稳乖顺的态度来接受，但是在对上红了的眼眶和起伏的胸口的时候他却慌了神。卸掉外壳的哥哥撑着额头喃喃说着“怎么办啊”，眼里全是苦涩忧虑。短短的一句话之后客厅里再次恢复安静，只有朴正洙气得狠了的呼吸声敲击着他的神经。他什么也没有说，金钟云却什么都听到了。  
时间在这间冷清的公寓里被无限拉长，好像怎么也跨不过昏黄的傍晚。就在朴正洙单薄的身体快要融进暮色的时候，金钟云把他揽在怀里，让同样单薄的胸膛成为他的依靠，在他耳边不断低声说着对不起。他最终还是没能成为不给朴正洙添麻烦的那一个。崔始源从后面抱上来，枕在他肩上握住他和朴正洙的手，手指缠在一起。他还是瘦弱，却在这团模糊的光里支撑着两个人的重量。  
很久之后朴正洙才不会在他们两个在台上牵手的时候做出下意识的反应。

是和那天一样的傍晚，朴正洙坐在他的身边同样融化进介于灰色和橘色之间的天光里。金钟云靠在车窗上安心地享受着这一刻的不安，在朴正洙身边他总是心安。  
“下午过来的时候也很堵吧，这边总是这么多车。”朴正洙把他从神游里抓回来，开始今天的审判。  
“嗯……下次一定不会迟到了。”他的额头还抵在车窗上，像是做了错事的孩子总想离家长远一点。  
“没有怪你迟到……好端端的搬回这边干什么，明明当初搬来的时候也说那边去公司方便一些。”  
金钟云思考了一下这句话到底是抱怨还是提问，最后把它归为“只要他还愿意说话就是好的”。他还没来得及想好到底是说“我想最近和始源减少一下互动”还是“始源说最近我们两个不要有太多互动”，朴正洙又接着说下去了。  
“那天东海看见你往车上搬箱子，他说还没来得及跟你打招呼你就走了。到了这种地步也不跟我说一说，打算瞒着我到什么时候啊……”  
“也不是什么大事，就是先分开一段。”  
“怎么就不是大事了。”朴正洙的声调跟着车速一起提高，超车并线之后才压了下来，“一辈子的事怎么能不是大事。”  
他转过头去看朴正洙，本就瘦削的下颌在说完这句话之后绷得更紧，一条锋利的线划开平日里的温和柔软。  
“当时和我保证的话都忘记了么？年纪也不小了，说分开就分开以为是游戏么？我以为你们两个会让我省心……”  
听到这儿才他明白过来，朴正洙以为他们两个真的在分居冷战闹离婚。如果这个时候和他说“我们两个只是要避嫌没有真的分开”是不是像在拐弯抹角地跟他说“你好傻”一样？他甚至想象得到朴正洙在听到这样的话之后戛然而止的唠叨和逐渐涨红的脸颊，还有眼底慌乱的神情。他不想看到这样的朴正洙，于是安静地窝在副驾驶听他慢慢软下来的语气。  
“我知道你们两个能处理好这件事，也不担心会影响活动，我只是……”车子停在宠物幼儿园门口，朴正洙没有下车，而是半侧过身子朝他伸出手捏了捏他的耳朵，“我只是怕你难过。”  
没有的、不是的、我为什么要难过。  
他没有理由难过的，他们之间甚至没有哪怕一点点会分开的迹象，可朴正洙这句话偏偏戳得他喉咙发酸。金钟云抓着朴正洙的手用脸蹭了蹭，小小声说了一句“都会好的。”他想问朴正洙为什么这样的事总是发生在自己身上，想任性一次说他就是要和崔始源黏黏糊糊才不要管对后面行程的影响不要管别人怎么看，他想在朴正洙面前做一个随心所欲的弟弟。但他只是把那几根纤细的手指握在掌心揉了揉，又说了一遍“都会处理好的。”

5  
他从卫生间的小篮子里翻出护手霜仔仔细细裹了一层，抬头看见崔始源还是直愣愣的看着他。  
“出去啊，还等着一会儿有人来敲门么？”他用肩膀顶开崔始源的胸口，侧过身在从洗手台和男人的身体中间向外挤。  
“谁会来敲门？特哥么？”崔始源忽然拦腰抱住他，把他又框在那条夹缝里，盯着镜子里他的眼问他：“为什么哥总是想着特哥呢？”  
“你这是吃什么飞醋？”金钟云反手插进他的头发把他的头从自己肩膀上拽开，“他是哥哥啊，当然要想着他。”  
“那你知不知道特哥早就知道了？”放在腰上的那只手更用力地把他固定住，另一只手开始胡作非为，“你以为他不知道你这里现在硬硬的么？”崔始源的手指从裤腰挤进去，在已经抬头的阴茎上撸了两把，又转到后面捏他的屁股。  
“你胡说什么，怎么可……能……”他的迟疑被崔始源捕捉到，镜子里的人冲他挑了下眉毛，手下的力度又重了些。  
「现在可以放心了吧」「是不是想念家里的床了」「我们钟云啊，真的受了太多委屈了」签名会结束之后朴正洙确实说了些什么，但他当时专注于清汤锅里煮的那几棵的青菜，好像错过了朴正洙脸上该让他警铃大作的表情。  
金钟云回过神抓着崔始源塞在他裤子里的小臂：“所以这就是你把手指往里捅的理由？”他那点可怜的力量根本抓不住崔始源，没两下就被人把裤子脱到大腿根，薄薄的屁股露在外面吹冷风。

他被人圈在狭小卫生间的狭小缝隙里，耳边颈侧落满了潮热的亲吻，被一点点打开深入。时间地点全都不对，握在崔始源手腕上的几根手指却迟迟没有动作，最后只是在掌根绷起的筋上揉了两下，咬着他的耳朵说：“那你轻一点。”  
真的很轻，像是不忍惊扰安静的流云，崔始源在他身下起起伏伏，每一次角度变化每一个落在耳后的吻都带动他的感官。他们漂浮在云端，他漂浮在云端。崔始源顶着他膝盖内侧让他坐得更深，生涩的被破开的内壁颤颤巍巍地裹着炙热的凶器，绞得本就难耐的男人咬着他的肩膀沉沉地吼出来。  
肩膀上的温度和痛感让他鼻子发酸，涨红的眼眶盛不住的泪水一滴两滴砸在崔始源箍着他腰的手上。他们本可以不用这样偷偷摸摸，连喘息都压抑。慌了神的男人胡乱抹去他脸上的泪水，本来细细的两道泪痕被抹成了亮晶晶的一片。更多的、止不住的泪水最后被崔始源用舌尖卷走分享他咸涩的心思。他不会告诉崔始源有那么一瞬间他突然想起跨年的那个晚上，他捧着手机一张一张看颁奖典礼的照片，几次点开ins想要发点什么却又退出来。他们可以穿着同样华贵的天鹅绒礼服站在台上身披荣光，却只能在后台穿梭的人流中偷偷打一个几分钟的电话交换隐秘的思念。他想，崔始源都明白的。  
“以后不要再让我因为这样的事流眼泪了啊。”他转过头啄了一口崔始源的嘴角，把所有愧疚的道歉先一步吞进自己嘴里。  
崔始源握住他在自己后腰上打转的手小心翼翼地带着他站起来，目光追随着他映在镜子里的湿润的眼认真地和他保证。  
“不会了，哥的眼泪不应该为这些事浪费。”  
金钟云听到这句话直觉不对，刚要出口的警告下一秒就被顶得破碎。崔始源卡住他的腰向下摁，比刚才更好发力的姿势让之前的忍耐全都变成了这一刻汹涌的情欲。本就火热的内壁被更热的阴茎浅浅抽出又捅进深处，热辣辣的痛感和快感顺着脊背一起烧光了理智。  
腰上隔着衣服都留下几个指印，崔始源无处可去的愧疚和欲望全数印在他的身上。狭窄的空间里没什么花哨的姿势技巧，被更深地进入的时候金钟云只能把后背拉出一条柔韧的弧来逃离过多的刺激，紧接着又被崔始源压着肋骨摁回身前，后背贴着胸膛。两个人像遵循本能的小兽缠在一起分享逐渐升高的体温和不可为人知的呻吟。更加动情的时候崔始源拨开他的衣领用嘴唇隔开牙齿留下一圈咬痕，把因他而生却忍耐到痛苦的欲望如数还给他。  
逼仄的空间盛不下他们的喘息和汗水，无处安放的情与爱便用亲吻来交换。金钟云被撞得失神，身体里那根鼓胀坚硬的东西刮过前列腺的时候他揽着崔始源的脖子去啃他的颌角。低温也无法帮助他爱出汗的爱人保持干爽，从已经有点毛茸茸的下巴向上全是湿漉漉的皮肤。暖白的光打在崔始源黏着凌乱发丝的额头上，金钟云抬眼就能从镜子里看到那些被照得剔透的汗水，是万米高空的星河打翻在他深爱的人的额角。忽然涌起的情难自禁迫使他急切地寻找更多依靠，他向后贴得更紧，细瘦的脊梁隔着衣服嵌进崔始源的胸膛。崔始源潮热的手掌被他拉着覆到前面，包裹着胀得发亮的顶端打着圈地揉，亲吻额角时泄出的断续绵软的呻吟让那只大手把他握得更紧。  
快到顶端的时候他把手放在崔始源后腰上，按着尾骨上面那一小块皮肤一圈圈地磨，磨得那根本就要到极限的东西又把他的肠肉撑开一点。里面黏腻的分不清到底是体液还是润滑的东西糊作一团，被搅出急切的高潮的声音。那些被打翻的星星终于落在崔始源手里。

6  
金钟云窝在座位上翻翻找找，之前起皮的嘴唇现在疼得像是要裂开。座位之间的隔板忽然唰地落了下来，本该在睡觉的朴正洙披着毯子趴在隔断上看他。  
“跟你说了不要总舔嘴唇，看看都要破了。”  
他看着朴正洙伸过来的手下意识往后缩了一下心虚地舔了舔嘴唇，把那些并不存在的崔始源留下的痕迹掩盖掉。  
朴正洙看见他的动作笑出声来，另一只手从下面伸出来扔给他一个唇膜：“敷一下，飞机上太干等一下真的要裂了。”  
“好……”他红着耳朵接住唇膜，等着朴正洙再把挡板升上去，可朴正洙只是温柔地笑着盯看他。“你不再睡一会儿么？”他被看得心里发毛，生怕下一秒朴正洙就要跟他说你们两个下次看看场合。  
“要睡的，我们钟云也要睡了吧，长途飞行真的很累。”  
金钟云刚松了一口气，升了一半的隔板那边又扔过来一个靠垫：“腰疼的话垫一下，屁股疼的话也可以垫。”  
“腰不好的话还是要克制一点，不用争分夺秒的，毕竟身体健康才能长长久久地见面。”


End file.
